


A Modern Twist

by akf102



Series: Asha Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Cullen, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Minor Lavellan/Solas, Multi, Sexy Cullen, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor Cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akf102/pseuds/akf102
Summary: Asha Lavellan, 23, is finally moving away from her family. Inquisition University is her new home now and with making new friends Asha learns what her life is really suppose to be about.





	A Modern Twist

**Author's Note:**

> My first Modern AU. I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments below. 
> 
> Songs for this story
> 
> Chapter 1 - This is Gospel piano version

I never thought I would ever leave the house. Let alone home, but now I'm stepping off the plane at the Free Marches Airport. Why we are starting our traveling classes here I have no clue. I wanted to be farther from home not a 2hr flight.

"Asha!" I look down below the stairs to see Dorian waving at me with his boyfriend Bull. Dorian has been my pen pal for seven years now and my best friend. We've been through everything together. When his dad tried to change him Dorian came all the way from Tevinter to my place and stayed over a year. 

"Dorian!" I start to rush down the stairs and launch myself into his arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much." I let go to take a good look a him. "You have such a nice mustache now."

"Yes, I thought it made me look exquisite, but you my dear" he looks me up and down and starts to play with my hair. "It's so short now" 

"I needed some change." I stare down at the floor remembering why I left home. "Do you think we'll see him?" Dorian arms tense up and Bull moves in closer to us. I fidget with my gloves, my scar itching underneath.

"Maker, I hope not." Dorians pulls me into a tight hug again. "It's for the best if we don't."

"Kadan, we need to get going to make the train." I pull away from Dorian and pat Bull on the arm.

"Let's go guys. We'll know when we get there." We hop on the train heading to Kirkwall. For most of the ride Bull slept while Dorian started emailing the school about our arrival, but me I sat and watched the world pass by. All my anxiety started to creep up on me the closer we got there. I don't know if I can handle seeing him again and part of me never wants to see him. I look up to see Dorian staring at me eyes filled with sorrow. He knows what I'm thinking and why I haven't said. He glances at Bull and rests his head against his arm. I'm happy for them and it doesn't bother me to see others in love. I should just focus on school and helping the world. Nothing going to hold be back and whatever comes in my way I'll stand against it.

We arrive at the university and head towards the main office. Mythal bless me I feel like dying right now. 

"Dorian Pavus" I hear Dorian tell the woman in front of us and had her his I.D.

"Iron Bull Hissrad" Bull says handing her his I.D. and Qun information. 

"Ah a member of the Qun? How interesting." The woman says in a sweet tone. Her short hair framing her face perfectly highlighting her face. "And you are?" She says staring at me.

"Oh!" I grab my I.D. and hand it to her. "Asha Lavellan"

"A dalish?" She says smiling and handing us our stuff back. "Welcome to your new home." 

"For now anyways before we travel again." Dorian says in his usual sassy tone.

"Yes, but that's why you signed up for this program. I am Leliana." She shakes our hands. "I'm in charge of personal affairs. As long as you keep up in the program you're in we won't have any issues."

"And if we don't?" Bull asks cocking an eyebrow. 

"Then you'll be ask to go back home" She turns on her heels and walks into her office. "Have a good day." With that she shuts her door and locks it.

"Who supposed to show us around?" I ask looking around.

"That would be me, Copper." I look across the room to see a dwarf waving at us. "You must be Asha?" I nod my head as he walks over to us. "Ah, are you the one from Tevinter?" He says pointing at Dorian. He nods making a snorting noise. "Right, and obviously you're The Iron Bull?" He says looking up at Bull.

"Yes and thank you for adding the to it." He smirks and puts his arm around Dorian. "And you are?" 

"Varric Tethras! Your trusty dwarf to help you find your way around campus."

"Are you a student?"

"Kind of" He smiles and claps his hands together. "I'm what you consider someone who been voluntold to be here. Now if you follow me." He walks out the door leading to the dorms.

"This doesn't seem like a normal school." Dorian whispers in my ear. "Are you sure about this?"

"We knew this isn't a normal college, Dorian." I glance up at him. "We need to be here." He sighs and puts his hand on back as we start to walk outside. It's mostly concrete everywhere with added patches of grass and trees. Nothing like home. 

"Imekari, are you sure about this?" Bull asks before he opens the door to our rooms. 

"How long are you still going to call me child?" He smirks at my annoyed expression, because Bull grew up in the Qun he wasn't able to go to college to at least the age of 25. Even though he doesn't need it due to their private schools making them smarter and trained for anything in today's world. He already worked for their police network on undercover missions, but yet he wanted more in life. We just celebrated his 28th birthday last month.

"Always." He chuckles and holds the door open for me and Dorian. "Besides it's more fun." I laugh at his joke as Dorian groans and playfully hits him. As we walk in the hall is decorated in gold and red. It smells like lyrium and cleaning products.

"Can never get rid of that smell." I groan.

"We are in the Templar wing right now, Asha." Dorian says starting to rush towards the other wing. "Must be easier to put the mages next door, because of the smell." I stop and look up the stairs. Dorian and Bull turn around and I look at my information. "Asha?"

"I'm not in the students wing." I turn towards them. "I'm upstairs in the advisor wing?" I question my paper and look back upstairs. I feel something pulling me to go up there even though it feels wrong. 

"That can't be right." Dorian says snatching my paper. "You should least be in the warrior area." Warrior, a class that means you'll more than likely be in the military or something to use strength. I didn't choose it my clan did because it fit for our annual hunting retreats. I was fast and able to attack if something came after me. Even though we don't have to really worry around hunting season.

"It's completely right." We turn our heads to find Leliana standing perfectly down the hall. "You're all not ordinary students if you look closely each of your rooms are different from the others."

"Why is that?" Bull asks already figuring this out the minute he looked at his and Dorian's papers. "What makes us special?"

"A magister's son, a spy from the Qun, and a dalish elf." She smiles looking at my confused expression. 

"But I'm not the only Dalish elf who came to school here." 

"I should correct myself then." Her smile turns into a sly grin. "We know you're no ordinary warrior are you, Asha?" My scar twitches under my glove wanting out of it. Dorian moves closer to me watching Leliana carefully. "There magic in your blood."

"I-I have no clue what you mean." I say in a timid voice clutching out to Dorian's sleeve.

"You can take off those gloves now. No one going to hurt you here." She stops smiling and relaxes her shoulders.

"No one knows about it, but us and her parents." Bull says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're forgetting someone aren't you?" My eyes widen at what she saying realizing who she means. "We have our sources, and no he isn't here." My eyes start to swell and start to pull my gloves off.

"Asha, you don't have to." Dorian says stopping my hands.

"Of course I do." I move past Dorian closer to Leliana. "I know why I'm here." I take my glove off revealing my palm to her. 

"Incredible!" She says holding my hand closer to her eyes. "I never thought it could be true or even this beautiful!" 

"Beautiful?!" Dorian shrieks. "She lucky to be alive and we were able to stabilize it before the mark spread." I look back at Dorian. "This can't be a good thing!"

"Oh, but it is." Leliana puts my hand down and looks upstairs. "Your room is the last one on the left."

"Are you sure she'll be safe here?" Bull asks walking towards his and Dorian's hall.

"Commander Cullen will be across the hall." 

"Good." Bull continues to walk. "Dorian let's go."

"But-"

"Go on, Dorian." I say pushing him forward. "I'll be fine." I look upstairs as they walk down the hall leaving me to my thoughts and unknowing desires. I slowly began to walk up the stairs as my heart begins to pound in my chest. This is it Asha you know why you're here. I open the door to my room and look inside. It's bigger than I expected and even has a small kitchen area. I walk in and put my bags down next to the couch. I start to walk towards my bedroom when I hear a knock at the door. I walk towards living room worried it could be Dorian. 

"Hello?" A deep voice says echoing into the room. 

"Yes? Hello, come in." I say turning the corner facing the door. A tall, blonde, muscular man standing inside my door way. "Can I help you?"

"No, I mean yes I am-uh Cullen Rutherford." He stretches his hand out for me to shake it.

"Oh, you're from across the way. I'm Asha Lavellan." I shake his rough hands realizing how small and dainty mine are. 

"I just wanted to introduce myself before classes."

"Are you also a 'special' student" I say making air quotes. 

"N-No, I'm a teacher." My face flushes as I realize I'm probably the only one who isn't a teacher here.

"Should I call you Mr. Rutherford then?" I ask looking down at my feet.

"In class probably, but I'm not really use to being a teacher." He says quietly and starts to look around. 

"Please uh have a seat." I say motioning to the table. "Sorry I just got here today. Would you like some water?" He sits at the table and shakes his head no. I sit across from him and try to calm myself. The sunlight from my windows are hitting him perfectly in his gray slacks and black dress shirt. His blonde hair is styled back so perfectly. In a city where everything is so gray and dead he looks so out of place here. His eyes are a bright golden that stand out with his dark circles. 

"Are you liking Kirkwall so far?" He asks me his eyes finding mine. Shit I'm staring at him aren't I?

"It's surely...gray." He chuckles. "It's really clean so far at least."

"That's because we're in hightown. Trust me the rest isn't that great at all." He starts to stand and looks out the window. "But it could be worst."

"I suppose so." I say in a small voice as he turns to me and smiles.

"Well I best let you get settled in." He starts to walk towards the door. "Don't forget classes start tomorrow, Asha. Please don't be late." He shuts my door and leaves me alone. Holy shit....


End file.
